Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been expanding communication between relational databases. For example, operating files and metadata are managed locally at data centers and nodes within data centers. Nodes in the same vicinity may be connected for the nodes to coordinate. Data center communication takes place at clusters of database nodes within data centers or, at best, geographically neighboring data centers. Storage modules with data centers cannot communicate across vast geographic regions and data centers. As such, service providers face challenges in scaling operations beyond individual data centers and storing data across data centers where the nodes are not in close proximity.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for providing unified technological stack management (e.g., via a global storage instance) where metadata is delocalized from storage nodes within data centers.